Diabetes in Hispanic Americans is a serious health problem. It affects 1.2 million or 10.6% of the Mexican American population. Approximately 24% of Mexican Americans in the U.S. between the ages of 45-74 have diabetes. In Hispanic adults, diabetes is primarily type 2, and its incidence is correlated with the occurrence of obesity. The purpose of the study is to conduct a two and half (2-1/2) year randomized trial of a culturally appropriate dietary and lifestyle education intervention designed for Mexican Americans with type 2 diabetes residing in Rio Grande Valley. Both males and females, with type 2 diabetes will be recruited, with two age subgroups, ages 45-59 and 60 and above. Eligible participants will be randomized into two groups. Group 1 will receive the conventional dietary counseling and group 2 will receive additional sessions and follow-up. The specific objectives of the study are: to assess the effectiveness of a culturally appropriate intervention to improve participants' adherence to dietary modifications, medication schedules, and promote sustained improvements in lifestyle behaviors; to assess the anthropometric measurements, health habits, and nutrient consumption of subjects at baseline and after dietary and educational sessions; to determine fasting serum glucose and glycosylated hemoglobin in assessing the level of diabetes control; and to assess the lipid profile (serum cholesterol, triglycerides, high density lipoprotein cholesterol) which are associated with the development of coronary heart disease in diabetes. Statistical calculations will be used to evaluate the differences between the two groups.